Marry me?
by mangaaddict26
Summary: A 1827 fanfic. "Marry me." "No." "No? That was an order." "I know that, and I refuse."


**Okay, despite my grandmother's funeral and everything else going on, I'm not going to back down on my promise. I'm still going to write the 19****th**** October fic. However, do forgive me if there are any plot holes or such since I'm still devastated over the loss of my beloved grandmother. Also because the funeral takes up almost all of my time, I could only write this late at night, about 12+ each day. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.**

**Warnings: Ermm…M-preg, 1827, OOCness, major plotholes, Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I was writing on FANfiction and not drawing…**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was having a nice nap on the roof of the school. He was trying to sleep away his bad thoughts. He hoped that he wouldn't have to tell anyone but Reborn. Well, he didn't want to tell anyone, but Reborn would beat it out of him anyway, so he chose the painless way.<p>

Wait, why was he on the roof? Oh, he got in trouble with a teacher that happened to hate him to the core, so he got kicked out of the class. He found it really unfair, there was only a tear in the paper from when Gokudera and Yamamoto were fighting one-sidedly. Some of the students could turn up with crushed paper or mud stained ones and those were still accepted!

He was having a nice yet semi-troubling dream about Hibari, when he received a kick to the side. Tsuna was startled awake, clutching at the left side of his stomach and came face to face with Hibari Kyoya, the chairman of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee, also his boyfriend.

...

...

Hibari seemed unable to have had taken his daily afternoon nap, therefore being in a daze, seeing as he didn't recognise Tsuna at first glance. Irritation, tension and lethargy laced his voice as well. "Herbivore, I'll bite you to death for skipping class." And just as metal tonfas were about to meet flesh, a shrill voice called out," W-wait! Kyoya!"

"What herbivore? Who gave you permission to call me by my last name? Wait, Tsunayoshi?" The sight of his boyfriend finally registered in his tired mind. Cold bluish-grey eyes softened at the sight of his cute lover. He went forward to embrace the much shorter boy, petting his sienna locks. _Hn…there's something wrong with Tsunayoshi. _At that moment, Hibari remembered what he had seen in Tsuna's medical report card.

...

...

...

After about ten seconds of internal conflict, which Tsuna never noticed as he was to busy fretting over a certain issue, Hibari stated," Marry me."

"No."

"No? That was an order."

"I know that, and I refuse."

Hibari's eyes narrowed as his expression turned into a glare. "Why not?" A hiss resounded in Tsuna's ears. He paled, there was nothing worse than making Hibari Kyoya mad. Not to mention his close to none patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

Crap, crap, crap! **(Tsuna's cussing in his mind. He's getting his language from Hayato. Tut, tut, tut.) **Kyoya's mad! But I can't tell him! What if…? Wait, I can't think like that! I don't want that to happen. But he's my boyfriend, he would understand, right? Uh-oh, his grip on my shoulders his tightening, He's really getting impatient, my shoulders are starting to hurt. I guess I'll have to tell him, he should know the truth afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

Why can't he just tell me? It's probably about _that_. He must be afraid that I would leave him if he told me. But isn't that why I proposed to him in the first place? I tightened my grip on his shoulders, a warning to him. I can see that he's tensing up. Hn, he's about to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Tsuna took in a deep breath before mumbling, "Kyoya, I'm pregnant with our child. I don't know how this was possible though." Then without waiting for any reaction or indication from Hibari, he broke out into sobs. "Please-hic-don't leave-hic-me. I-hic-l-love you-hic-Kyoya."

"Stupid Tsunayoshi, I already know. Why else do you think I proposed to you all of a sudden?"

Tsuna blinked back tears as his face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. I love you don't I? How could you even think that I would leave you? I would bite anyone to death if they tried to hurt you or steal what's mine."

Tsuna shot up and gave his lover what was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips. However, before he could pull away, an arm snaked around his waist and behind his neck, holding him in place. Tsuna inwardly sighed, his boyfriend was so needy sometimes. Instead of resisting, Tsuna wrapped his hands around Hibari's neck and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. And then the cursed need for oxygen made itself known, forcing the two to break apart, panting.

...

...

No more than seconds later, Hibari yawned, he still hadn't had his nap yet. But before he could say anything, Tsuna whispered into his ear," Yes, Kyoya, I will marry you." Hence, a genuine smile could be seen on Hibari's face and if you squinted, a faint pink blush. But that's only for Tsuna to see.

"Good. You would have to anyway. I don't intend to let you raise a child by yourself, not while the child is mine. Now, I want to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Was the simple reply given by Tsunayoshi as he sat down, his legs placed close together in a comfortable position for Hibari to sleep on. Said person smirked, his lover caught on quickly.

"I'll need to have a talk with Akaya-sensei about your 'absence' from class," said Hibari as he laid down on his own human pillow.

"H-how did you know it was Akaya-sensei?"

"This isn't the first time. Now let me sleep Sawada Tsunayoshi, or should I say Hibari Tsunayoshi?" Said person blushed at the fact that he was now engaged to Hibari Kyoya, his Cloud Guardian, The chairman of Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee and the scariest yet surprisingly sweet person in Namimori.

"Have a nice nap Kyoya."

"Hn."

And that day, a happy couple could be seen sleeping on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School. Also, a baby could be seen smirking while standing on a tree branch, probably happy that the new Femminile bullet **(1)** made by the Vongola chemists worked.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Here's my contribution to the KHR fandom. This writing keeps my mind off things, so I don't grieve too much. I happen to be extremely emotional. If you're wondering how I'm typing this, let's just say I bribed my brother to ask our parents if we could bring the laptop along. <strong>

**(1)The femminile bullet only allows Tsuna to conceive a child, it does not turn him into a girl.**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are used to light matchsticks and candles in blackouts. **


End file.
